1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to novel and improved mechanism for restricting movement of a bobbin case within the loop taker of a sewing machine.
2. Background of the Invention
Sewing machines are usually provided with removable bobbin cases and with mechanism which can be positioned to lock the bobbin case in place within the loop taker of the machine or disposed when desired to permit removal of the case from the loop taker for inspection. A problem is encountered with the prior art bobbin case restraining devices however, since the operator may forget or fail to properly dispose the device in the bobbin case restraining position before closing the bed slide plate of a machine and setting the machine into operation, and a thread jam may result preventing the machine from properly forming stitches.